


"I accidentally adopted six cats."

by BookwormBirdie44



Series: stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [7]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Kitty adopts six cats, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Pet Adoption, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBirdie44/pseuds/BookwormBirdie44
Summary: Kitty has terrible judgement and decision making skills.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves & Katherine Howard, Everyone & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999093
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	"I accidentally adopted six cats."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in fifteen minutes.

One should never, under any circumstances, leave Katherine Howard alone and up to her own devices. 

Unfortunately, that’s exactly what happened. 

Anne and Cathy were out of town visiting Anne’s parents for the weekend. Jane had something for her work, and Catalina had to attend a church event. Anna was  _ supposed  _ to stay home with Kitty, but she had to go to a last-minute shift for work. Anna offered for Kitty to tag along, but Kitty said no, I can stay home by myself thank you very much. 

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Kitty was not going to stay at home. 

The queen’s local animal shelter had just opened up, and Kat desperately wanted to go. So, once she was positive Anna wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon, she left the house and walked down to the shelter. 

Immediately, she was drawn to the cats. The shelter had a cat that had just given birth to a litter of six kittens, and Kitty nearly fell in love with them. 

“Are you looking to adopt a kitten?” an employee asked. Kitty nods. 

“Can I adopt all six?” Kitty asks without even thinking.

The employee looks at her in surprise. “All six?”

“I have five roommates, we can handle it.”

“I suppose that could work…” 

By the time Anna got home, Kitty had given the kittens names and was currently setting up a scratching post. 

“I may have accidentally adopted six cats.” Kitty says, not looking up from the scratching post.

“Oh my God.” Anna says. “These kittens are adorable!” 

“So, you’re just going to ignore the fact that I have extremely poor judgement and decision making skills?” Kitty responds

“I thought we already were.” Anna replies, scratching an orange tabby below the chin. 

“Why the HECK are there so many cats?!” a voice says from the entryway. Kitty and Anna look up to see a fuming Catalina. 

“Umm...because Anna left me alone and I have horrible judgement?” Kitty answers. 

“Don’t pin this on me! You were the one who randomly adopted six cats!” 

“SIX CATS!?” Catalina yells. 

“Well yeah, so each of us could have one.” Kitty responds. 

“That was your logic?” Catalina says, dead serious. 

“Um...yeah?” 

Catalina is silent and staring at Kitty. 

“Which one’s mine?” the gold queen asks quietly. 

\---

When Jane gets home two hours later, she silently stares at the three women on the floor, playing with kittens.

“What the hell, Kitty.” Jane whispers. 

“Hey!” Kitty waves. “I got you a cat.” She holds up a silver tabby to Jane. 

“I can’t decide who is more adorable: You or the cat?” Jane laughs before taking the kitten into her arms. 

By this time, the women had decided who had what cat. Catalina has an orange and white tabby that she named Nut, Jane has a silver queen that she named Moon, Anna has a black molly named Sirius (after Sirius Black), and Kitty has a snow-white tabby named Nala. 

When Anne and Cathy get back home two days later, they are not at all surprised that Kitty had adopted the cats, but amazed that Catalina didn’t kill her. 

Anne got a black tabby named Lucy, and Cathy now has an orange tom named Mark Twain. 

“Hey, Kitty, are all of these cats female? I’d hate that we’d have to get them neutered or spayed.” Cathy asks one day, playing with Mark. 

“Oops.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I published this.


End file.
